hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror 2 - BP
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Level has no Key of Lunacy. Campfire Ghost Stories For the record, the Squash Keychain is spawned here once you get all the Brains in the level. It might seem rather misleading where to go to access the "stories",so here we go. Lower Left : The Tale of the Zombie Dungeon Upper Left :Tale of the Ghostly Dungeon Upper Right :Tale of the Horrific Hare! Lower Right: The tale of the Dreaded Tinys! Otherwise,mash badguys,grab all the Brains & Candles and finish the level (All Egg Sacs must be dead to end the level.) Tricky Treats For the Secret Level Entrance to Who Wants to be a Mummy?,it's at the extreme bottom left corner of the level. Don't worry about the Buddy Bunnies and just get to grabbing the Brains & Candles in the houses and mashing badguys. Here are the right choices for the Brains in each house: Pumpkin House - Right Table. Pygmy House - Right Table. Vampire House - Left Table. Bat House - Left Table. Ultrapygmy House - Left Table. Bonehead House - Left Table. Ninjabread House - Right Table. Rocky Horror Pygmy Show (Hammer Keychain) Just mash all the badguys,grab the Candles.Once the Pygmy Queen is dead, the Pygmy Weatherman will spawn with the Brain of the level. Remember to flip the switch at the north of the level to spawn the Hammer Keychain at the south of the level and grab it before you finish. The Pit and the Pengulons (Pumpkin Keychain) Just go around mashing badguys,grabbing Brains & Candles. (Except the Multimoss at the beginning) Here's where the Pumpkin Keychain is after you (presumably have killed all the Pengulons is) Count Spatula This will be a long one. But, just "chase" Count Spatula (a Dark Vampire) through the rooms,mash the badguys,grab Keys & Brains,along with Candles until the level exit,which you will then go to.... Count Spatula Part 2 Amusing, the Count will take the form of a Grabby Gnome, but just grab the spears near the level exit tree and finish him,then grab the Brains and Candles and finish. The Tell-Tale Brain (Rocket Keychain) For the record, the Rocket Keychain is here,somewhere around the starting area. Remember to grab any Candles in the level. Pretty much just mash badguys,go around graves, picking up non brains until a real one spawns,then fight the Super Duper Zombie and finish, Mutant Veggies EDIT: Level seems to be broken,cause i ran into the instance where i had unkillable Pumpkinsteins/Robopumpkins,thus unable to complete the level. I recommend just grabbing all the Brains and Candles in the level and using Win Level cheat. update: I won this level without using a cheat. Wait until you've got all the pumpkins and everything is dead except the robopumpkin/pumpkinstein. You will notice once you've got all the brains that there is a switch. Go over it so that it unlocks the wall. I dont know if this is related, but I attacked one of the robopumpkins until their health went to zero and it switched to its other self. I went over the switch again and the other wall dropped! I think you need the combo on the switches right in order to remove the next wall. When the first switch is faced one way, flipping it again will remove the wall, then flip the first switch again and make the second switch also the same side. Im fairly sure this is how it worked. If not keep trying them with different combos. The final wall got removed when both sitches were in the same direction. In addition to completing this level, this world now has 100%. Yet no luna key in sight... Bunny the Vampire Slayer Part 1 Note: When entering this level on the map, note the level is 3 levels in one. In order to get the fully green X on the map, you'll need to get all candles on ALL three levels. Protect your bunny but also smash badguys. Grab candles and brains. The bunny will get killed at some point as part of the story line but as long as you haven't died pressume all is ok. The exit is at the bottom of the level, looking like a pumpin. You will then enter part 2. Bunny the Vampire Slayer Part 2 No bunny on this one. The green door is to the right. The green key is behind a tree a few trees to the right of the door. Go out to the maze,mash all the badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles. Once you've got all the brains and candles, the barrier on one of the paths will be removed. If you go down you will face Happy Stick Man. Once you defeat the Happy Stick Man, return to the beginning to the grave as your exit. Bunny the Vampire Slayer Part 3 The bunny will follow the path to the exit. Make sure to protect your bunny as if he dies, you die! Grab the hammer and pants quick and go back to the bunny where he is probably getting attacked by a skeleton. Continue your way through the level following the bunny. The switches will give you friends such as a blue santa and a blue robot. They will help kill the enemies. When it gets to the end of the gate the bunny will start wandering around freely. Just smash the enemies as quickly as possible. As soon as they die the level will end and you win. No need to go to an exit. Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror